Republic of Havana
Formerly called Cuba an island country founded by 2 main islands and many arcipelagos, independent from 1902. Found in between of the Carribean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico. Divided into regions in 2017 as of a revolution of the immigrants. Havana is the biggest region in Cuba, counting upon more than 12 cities and a capital, all inside the Havana's region. [ More info coming as I fix it ] History dates and putting more info 5th August 2018 Carlo Sanz starts it's presidential life, by the first months he has already destroyed the Havana's economy, taking into a big crisis for the production of the most prestigious products. 23th November 2022 Carlo Sanz starts a mass execution of left and right political factions, those will never be seen for long times in Havana. 26th November 2024 Carlo Sanz is found dead in his office, a bullet in his head and his tongue cut, no reasons were given for the fact. 7th January 2027 Years passed and by now the whole Cuban island was operated by the U.S, as of the date a new president has been elected, Rolando Guarez. 13th January 2027 "El Habanero Estrella" is founded, a politic division founded by the pure Havanan's. 29th November 2027 Flavio Guarez starts controlling the army divisions in Havana,taking appointments on the conquest of the other regions. 30th June 2028 Rolando Guarez passes out for an heart attack, his son, Flavio Guarez takes the command, influenced by the pure Havanan's division. 23th July 2028 Flavio Guarez arrests his army from the conquest of the east sides of Havana. and more stuff to be added in between the dates be fixed, won't be a ladder of info, mostly will become a text to read, not a list El Havaniano Estrella El Habanero Estrella, in english "The Havana's Star", is one of the political divisions in Havana. Formerly created by Rolando Guarez, a patriotic general. The Division is formerly created under a certain number of stricts of rules. •Viva Havana, every citizen has to be a pure Habanero, there is no exception, rich or poor. •Banishment of free votes, the voters need a pass, it is certified by the president, formerly dimostrating the pure habanero blood in the person given the pass •Community Taxes, every month half of the gains of every citizen in Havana has to be given to the republic in order to create a fully working service provided from the nation. •Christianity, every Habanero is obliged to pray to a single god, Jesus, no other gods has to be prayed, in that excuse a death sentence would be made. •National Salute, every Habanero has to salute as the presidente passes by them, if this action is not made, a sentence would be made, death or imprisonement. •Viva el Presidente, every Habanero has to work thinking of how happy their President will be, every piece they make will help their nation. [ Making ideas still, will be fixed ] A little help How to make those demographics like in the Hawaii page, with people, languages etc... ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Republic of Havana Category:Nation Category:Player State Category:Incomplete Category:International Union Member